Part 2:Machine's End
by annasaurus875
Summary: The story of Seeker continues after a couple of years, would her life change for the best...
1. Rescue

"How are you doing mi frère?", a RED Spy was talking to the BLU Spy, he lit the cigarette between his fingers "Fine merci, would you mind?" the RED Spy raised his lighter to the other spy and lit their cigarette" the BLU Spy gave his brother a packet of cigars, "Nice doing business with you mon ami" a rustle of leaves behind them, they turned with worried faces, but they just saw leaves kicking around the floor, "It is nothing" the RED Spy finished his cigarette and threw it away, he took one of the cigars and lit the end. Then suddenly a sound of wings lowered down from the sky and landed onto the two spies on the ground, the two Frenchman stared into the green eyes of the creature, a jaguar with wings towered above them, it growled.

Green eyes were watching the two spies carefully. "What are you up to now?" the RED Spy lit his cigarette. Confirmed position. The RED Spy got his lighter and lit the BLU Spy's cigarette. Get ready. A box was passed on to the other, one spy dropped his cigarette and took a cigar out of the box. Go. The creature leaped with wings spread in the air and pushed the spies down, "Do you know what happens to Spies and others at night when they come together...No? A creature comes and tears off you limbs like frogs legs and eat them" the creature growled and loosened its grip on the two horrified people on the ground. They both ran back to their bases screaming. The thing laughed and quickly flew above the RED Spy and landed in front of him "I think I take those thank you" the Spy's hung down in horror and dropped the box on the ground and ran as fast as he could. The jaguar picked up the box with her teeth and looked at the RED base "He won't remember what happened" she spread her wings and flew off towards the rising sun.

"Doktor!" BLU Heavy limped with his mini-gun, he had a injury wound in his leg, "Coming comarade!" BLU Medic came with his Medi-gun, pulled the handle and Heavy's leg healed up, "Thank you doktor", BLU Medic pointed at the front, "Get on de point Dummkopf!" Heavy ran to the front with the following Soldier and Demoman. BLU Medic rolled his eyes and the next step he took, a rocket pushed him into the fence, then a sword came into his chest, "You are scum! You are nothing but a bunch of cowards!" a Soldier stood and laughed in front of him, "RED HAS CAPTURED THE POINT" the Soldier cheered and left the Medic in the fence. He tried to take the sword out of his chest, cried out in pain and yelled out for help, the respawn is off now, the Medic decided his fate, he would die for his country, before he fell unconscious, and he heard the flap of wings...

Seeker was sleeping until she heard the screaming of the Soldier, "For god sake can anyone get any sleep, that's the problem with sleeping due the day, there always something to wake you..."The Seeker looked at the Medic that was pinned to the fence "Up, Holy Moely how's he gonna get out of that one, he was trying to take out the sword in his chest. Wait the respawn turns off in the evening he will die soon, the BLU Medic somehow reminded her of the RED Medic she knew before she turned into this thing, "No what am I thinking, I need to get away from this, they find another one" the winged jaguar turned away from the man, until she heard the cries for help from the Medic, "God dam it", she flew down towards the Medic, he just about to pass out. She took out the sword with her teeth and picked up the Medic and put him on her back, "Where is your base...".A scout came out of the BLU base, "Medic! Medic! Where the hell are you man?!" Seeker hid behind the building nearest to the base, the Scout raised one of his eyebrows and watched brown leaves roll across the ground, shrugged as if it was nothing and went back inside, "Phew that was close", the Medic moved on her back and shivered from cold and pain, "Come doc you're make it, just hang on", Seeker saw a light coming from the top floor, a white dove with blood popped out of it and cooed "Well what do you know" the jaguar flew up, careful with the doctor on her back, "This might leave a bruise" she pushed Medic through the window, who landed on the floor, the creature just managed to squeeze through the gap, "Sorry".

Seeker picked up Medic and put him on the operation table, "Jesus Christ, your wounds got worse", the jaguar opened up the cupboards and took some bandages, "there needs to be something on it or the wound will get worse" then she had an idea, she went out the window and back with his Medi-gun. Seeker fiddled with the lever "Why didn't the last one tell how to use this thing, ok here" she opened the cap of the Medi-Gun with her teeth and carefully poured the blue liquid on the bandages, "I hope this works, oh god dam it these bloody paws", she took off the Medic's shirt and wrapped the bandages, the guy shivered, Seeker carried the doctor to his bed and put the blanket over him, there was a book next to the bed that caught her eye, "It's my birthday in a couple of weeks, probably not going to get anything, but I don't think I really care .It's been a long time since we won in battle, that's what I would like and I will also need some new gloves, my doves took them the day and I never got them back, I miss my wife Nessa, she isn't really pleased with me that I have gone, but I hope I see her again"" the Seeker looked back at the Medic on the bed, Archimedes landed on his chest, "Look after him mate" and she squeeze through the window and flew into the darkness.

"Doc!" the Medic tried to open his eyes, "Doc!" he felt really light headed "DOC! WAKE UP GOD DAM IT!" Medic got up holding his head, "Oh thank god your alive, we would have had to get another one", the Medic looked at the hard hat, "Engineer, I zas fine until you zoke me", Engineer tipped his hat, "Doc we have a battle today and it seems that you can't join us today cuz of your condition, you rest here and I will build up more dispensers" Medic then looked at his wound, it was healing nicely, "My friend, zho covered up my zounds?", the Engineer shrugged. "None, we expected you did it" and he left. The Medic lay back on the bed, it wasn't him, he couldn't take out the sword when he was pinned to the fence, "Zho saved me?".

Seeker had to cover her ears when the fighting started, "Can anyone get any sleep?!", Soldier and Demoman ran past her spot ,"GETEM BOYOS!", this was going to be a long day.


	2. Singing in the Night

Medic was signing some papers from past operations. The guys lost again today, probably because he wasn't there to heal them. He put his pen down and sat back on chair to take a break, he was still thinking who fixed his injury, they obviously used liquid from his Medi-gun meaning that they didn't know how to use the gun, clever though. It did make sense. But when he woke up, he felt some pain on the side of his head, he rubbed his head and found a bruise. "I don't remember hitting my head" he held his head in his hands leaning forward, he then looked at the floor, he picked up a black feather, then there was cooing near the window, "Archimedes!..." he turned to find not Archimedes, but a black dove, he stared in awe at the bird, it's eyes were shining from the moonlight, its feathers were a little messing, the dove pecked at them to neaten them. "Wow, I didn't know there was such thing", the bird cooed and flew out of the window, the Medic got up and rushed to the window, he looked outside, the wind picked up brown leaves which rustled, he followed them till he saw a creature. It had bird like wings on it back, its arms had scars, its tail was down and waved with the wind and its eyes were bright green. Then jaguar with wings started to sing...

_Come little children I take thy away_

_Into a land of enchantment_.

_Come little children the times come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows..._

The Medic listened carefully to the word sang by it, he wanted to get his violin and play alongside, but he was too drawn by the sound, he saw the creature lift her paw and the black dove landed softly, then the bird flew when it opened its wings and flew across the sky, twists and turns she flew around with the black dove, then he saw his white doves join her, the black dove and his dove that was covered in blood came together, they flew in circles around each other in song and rubbed beaks, as if they haven't seen each other in ages. He then realised the singing stopped, the creature was looking at him from afar, he closed the window and ducked behind the desk.

Seeker looked at the window, shit, the Medic saw her, she took Archimedes and put him next to the window, the other doves joined him, she found a piece of paper what looked like a document, she opened the window and Archimedes went inside, he understood what she wanted, he took out a pen he found on the desk and Seeker took it with her jaws, "This is going to be difficult" she was mumbling with the pen in her mouth, she wrote something on the paper and gave it to Archimedes, she nodded and the black dove rubbed Archimedes' beak again and joined Seeker as they flew away.

"Archimedes zhat are you doing?" the bird got a pen from the desk above him, he heard a girls voice" This is going to be difficult" the Medic laughed quietly, her voice sounded funny with the mumbling, luckily she didn't hear him. He heard the flap of wings, like the ones he heard from his rescue, Archimedes and the other doves came in with a note, it read:

_To BLU Medic_

_Now that you have seen me, and while I was singing which is embarrassing_, _I was the one that rescued you yesterday, I don't have time to write you more cause morning is coming, till we meet again._

_Seeker_

Medic read it again and laughed about the bit about "which was embarrassing", "I bet it zas", he looked at Archimedes and stroked him, he had so many questions to ask, but couldn't ask them to her, named the Seeker, stood up and looked outside, the sun was rising. He heard about the Seeker from the Administrator, only the Spies didn't know about her, all he knew was that she used to work for the RED team and left due to the creature she turned into, the Medic before him knew her story but he died because the respawn didn't work in time. He also knew that she had a black dove named Emily, that was the dove he saw on the window sill, he thought it was a rumour but it turns out it isn't.


	3. Near to Drown

2FORT

"Medic!", Scout was holding his arm which had a deep burn in it, BLU Medic ran over with his coat in the wind and held the arm, pushed the handle and blue waves came out and healed the Scout's arm,"Thanks doc" he ran off and got blown to pieces by a Soldier,"Dummkopf!".He then cried in pain when he felt the Spy's knife go into his and fell into the water the spy laughed and vanished, Medic was still alive but couldnt bring himself to swim back up, the pain had got to him,"Seeker!" he cried but only bubbles escaped his mouth, he felt something grab him around the waist.

Seeker heard the splash of water, she travelled on the train, she had a feeling that she needed to protect ? She didnt know, was it because of the kindiness that her Medic she knew back then, gave flew over high enoguh so noone will see her, she stopped going up and looked down and saw the BLU Medic lieing in the water, she flew as fast as she could down and went into the shadows in the went through a covered tunnel that led to the sewer and saw the BLU Medic shout something but she could translate it, she was about to step into the water,"Yuck water", she had forgotton that being a cat sometimes means that they dont like took a deep breath and dived down and picked up the Medic,dragged him nto the secret tunnel and carried him into the darkiness.

"Where the heck is he?!", BLU Sniper kicked down the doors of his office and searched his quarters,"Bloodly hell he cant be gone he only arrived last week" Sniper searched through his papers to see if he was taken or something,"Man, leave him be Snipes, hes probably still taking it all in, hes younger then the last one" Engineer was in the doorway wiping his mouth from his meal,Sniper turned and sighed"Fine, but if he doesnt come tomorrow morning then I will fliping find him, the next Medic wont be here for 2 months and we hardly survived last time", Engineer and Sniper went into their quarters.

Medic opened his eyes, he saw the burning flames, he felt the warmth of the pushed himself up and coughed, water was still in his lungs,"Zhere am I?","Your on a platform on top of a tree, anymore questions?" the doctor stepped back in surprise, yepped and fell off, something catched him by the collar, he looked down and felt a little dizzy, the thing pulled him up and let go"You need to be more careful", when he finally pulled himself together he looked at his rescuer, it was the creature from last week,"Do you want something to eat?" the cooked chicken was resting on the fire, it smelt really good,"Ya gefallen" what was he saying? he was in front of something he should be frighted of, but she did save him , the creature smiled,"'Yes please' it good I learnt german after I was kicked out" she gave the chicken on a stick to Medic, he took off a leg and chewed it" Entschuldigung but Zhat are you?", the creature took a chicken and put it on the floor,"The thing is, I dont only thing I can make out of it is that I am a jaguar with wings".

She gobbled the whole chicken down in one bite"I used to be a vet and I dont zhink zhat is good for you" the jaguar looked at him with her green eyes"Well, I aint fully animal or human to a matter of fact and I'm hungry so..." she spit out the skeleton , the jaguar pushed the corpse off the platform as if nothing happened and the Medic laughed,"How did you get here anyway doc, you said you were a vet?" the Medic wiped his mouth,"Zell, I zanted to be a vet zhen I helped out people with injurys, and zhen zhis place found me, zhey zere losing zithout zheir Medic...Zhats your name?" the jaguar amriked"I think you know my name" Seeker watched the black dove land on her back"ya your right, your Seeker but I dont know your proper name" he took another chunk out of his meal "Really I dont want to share my name", she then looked at the bump on the side of his head,"Sory bout that, I couldnt fit you through the window", the Medic held the side of his head "Oh so zhats zhy I have a bruise on my head".

Seeker told stories about how she got here, why she named her dove Emily and other stories of how she became this way, the Medic had Emily on his lap and stroked the bird, the jaguar looked at the rising sun behind her"I've got to drop you off at your base now, they are going to miss you, get on my back" the Medic was a little sad but didnt show it, he put down Emily and climbed on to her back "Hang on tight, but not to much so you strangle me" Seeker ran up and jumped off the platform, wings spread out and flew towards 2Fort.


	4. Just Visiting

"Heres your last stop".Seeker flew in the sky with Medic clinging Seeker's neck for his life, he wasnt really used to flying."Can you please put me down!, I am not zhe best at ", Seeker laughed, she went down slowly and jumped off her back,"Fair zell and danka...again"The doctor rubbed the back of his head and went red with embarrassment,"No problem if you need me, scream in pain" Seeker laughed and flew off into the forest.

As Medic walked into his base, the whole team were there."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SOLDIER!?" the Soldier was pointing his finger right into the Medic's face, he pushed it out of the way "Dont point your ficken finger at me, zhat have I done?" Pyro had his hands on his hips,"Ymm dmmmm cmmm bmmm ammmm ymmmmmmmmm bmmmmm" Medic looked in confusion, ever since he came here he had no idea what what the mumbling thing said"Fire thing said you not come back yesterday from battle" Heavy had his arms crossed,"I zanted a rest after the battle, you didnt have to zorry" and he left with the team confused.

Medic opened the doors of his office he sat down at is desk, Archimedes flew down from the ceiling pipes and landed on the looked at the document which had the writing of Seeker on it ook it and got a pencil, he drew anything he could remember from her,Then the office door slammed open with Sniper coming between them"Whats the matter doc, I know when something is up" the Sniper had arms crossed,"Sniper, it's fine nozhing is going on" Medic stood up trying to hide the drawing,Sniper sniffed"Right, I will be keeping a close eye on you" and left, Medic sighed with relief.

Two days later

Medic was continuing drawing, ever since his rescue he loved drawing Seeker, the black wings, teeth, paws and was waddling all over the desk "Archimedes please stop zalking all over zhe pictures", he stacked them backup in a neat were still losing through out the week, might as well draw to keep your mind off the window opened and all the papers got picked up by the wind"Nein!", green eyes stared at the worried doctor,"Oops sorry I get them", Medic looked at the jaguar confused to why she was here and looked at the creature catching all the papers with her paws and teeth in the air and floor, soon afterwards Seeker collected all the papers and gave them to Medic who quickly put them in his desk draw,"Zhat are you doing here you can get yourself caught" Seeker squeezed through the window gap and landed roughly on the floor, she turned on her back as if she was stretching on the floor like a cat,"I came to visit, I was bored".While Medic was helping her up to her feet,there was a knock on the door,"Hey doc you ok , I heard some crashing in there", the Medic and Seeker stopped what they were doing"Sniper?" Seeker looked at the shadow through the window of the door,"Hide in the cupboards quickly, before he notices you" Medic pushed Seeker in to a empty cupboard,Seeker struggled"But thats..." before she can say anything, Medic forced her into the cupboard and leant againist it.

"Come in Sniper", Sniper opened the door and found medicine bottles on the floor,"Wht the hell has happened in here?", Medic turned to him"No worries Sniper, just organizing somethings, the last doctor here wasn't very tidy as I thought", Sniper looked down at the Medic who was picking up the bottles,"Right".The cupboard wobbled about behind Medic and he rushed over to it to stop it,"What was that?" Sniper pointed at the moving cupboard,"Just zhe Spies head again, zhe only zhing I can do is cover it's mouth to shut him up", Sniper walked out of the office, as he did, he thought about something, there was a black feather on the floor withn the medicine, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ok hes gone" when Medic opened the door to the cupboard, the black bundle of feathers fell out, when she finally put herself together, she looked a bit sad."That was Sniper, I know that voice from anywhere","I am sorry but zhat Sniper came last month, some Snipers could sound zhe same but can be a different person",the creature sighed,"I guess".Arckimedes and Emily were together on the pipe of the ceiling cooing, the jaguar and doctor looked up at them,"They havent each other since for ever" Medic was confused" What do you mean?" Seeker jumped on top of the operation table"Archimedes and Emily were great friends a longtime ago, Archimedes was on the RED team by then, but when I left the RED team they hadnt got to see each other again till last week, I noticed that Archimedes was moved to the BLU team for the last Medic lost hisbird and didnt go into battle for he missed his dove to much, when the bird was moved here, the RED Medic got a owl instead he wasnt fond of doves anyway." Medic sat down on his seat next to the desk,"How do you know all zhis?" the jaguar smiled"I have my ways, I've got to go now, suns coming up again, see ya", the creature sqeezed through the window again and waved to the Medic while flying towards the forest.

Medic sighed with relief, two things, one that Sniper didnt find her and two that she didnt look at the pictures. He turned around to find Archimedes and Emily rub beaks as if saying goodbye and Emily flew out of the window before Medic closed watched the black dove fly in circles through the night to join her master.


	5. Happy Birthday

Medic was running to the Heavy again who screamed his class again, it was obvious that they were losing was holding his shoulder, a BLU sentry shot him."Thank you doktor" and prepered his mini-gun while Medic turned on his was his brithday, as he expected, noone cared he didnt even get a letter from his girlfriend probably cause he left her I hope shes Ubercharge was ready,"Ready Comarade!?","Charge!" Heavy sprinted as fast as he could towards the enemie, a sentry and stickybombs were fired but nothing could stop a Ubercharge, the suddenly the Ubercharge gave way and Heavy exploded into limbs, Medic only just survived and ran back round the doorway before a sentry got breathed heavily, they were definitly not going to win today.

The beeps of sentries and crys of pain near the RED base filled the gunshot and missles, Medic had courage to peek around the door frame to see the level 3 sentry with a knife in it, which burst into pieces of metal, he then turned to find a Demoman and Sniper with a pistol shot through the didn't see anyone coming out of the BLU base, he wanted to go back for help but there wasn't was going to have to go swapped for his syringe gun and rushed towards the BLU base. When he got to the middle area, he heard the bursting of a another sentry and screaming from the BLU ran to where the briefcase is, on the way there all he heard was his footsteps and the sceaming of enemies.

Sniper rushed to his position, Medic vanished again he didnt appear out of looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and saw a BLU Medic with a red briefcase in his hand, he had blood on him so he couldn't be a spi."Guys, docs coming, help him, he ain't a spi!" , the team looked towards the worn out Medic with the briefcase on his back, they rushed towards him helping him get to the base pont, Sniper kept the BLUs that respawned at bay "WE HAVE CAPTURED THE BRIEFCASE" the Australian smirked, but paused to look at the green eye that was staring at him through the side fence which soon went put down his rifle and held his hat in shock, memories flooded back to he meet the girl under a tree,when the girl he loved got taken away from him, when he got moved to the sat down and looked at his feet.

Medic never felt so pleased with himself, he managed with his mates help to get back to the base point and get the intel guys held him up like an American Football trophy and even had a little party afterwards where they drank nearly all night, he was wishes his journal he wished on his birthday that they would win one battle and it came sat at his desk and opened his diary, wrote what happened."Hey there", he looked up and saw Seeker's head poke up from the window and Emily flying to Archimedes, who was on the operation table."Seeker, you should have seen zoday, ze zon!" Seeker squeezed through"Well done Medic" Medic smirked and continued writing in his journal, Seeker looked at Emily, Emily nodded.

Medic looked at Seeker reaching out of the window,"Seeker zhat are you...", Seeker raised her head and took out a box wrapped up in paper with a ribbon,she put it down on the desk"Happy Birthday".Medic looked at the box like a 5 year old getting his first bike,"I dont know zhat to say" Seeker laughed quietly"Don't bother, open it", the man put the box on his lap and pulled the ribbon and saw a pair of blue gloves, he took them out and smiled showing his white teeth"How did you get these and how did you know" Seeker looked towards the doves on the pipes above them, who looked off into the distance as if nothing happened,"I convinced them to give them to me"Seeker smirked and Archimedes told me what you wanted for your birthday".Archimedes knew she was lieing but didn't pay attention to her, he didn't want to see Medic angry.

"Danka Seeker","Hey no problem doc, glad to be of service, I am probably going to stay here a bit before heading out looking for Spies", Medic put on his gloves"Spies?" the jaguar nodded "Yeah, your spi keeps dealing with the RED Spi at night, out of battle, I take care of them and send their french asses back to bases, but dont tell them though or otherwise I will have nothing to do" Medic laughed and drank his beer, he was already a little drunk from the party, he leant againist Seeker, who looked away in disgust, Medic threw the bottle randomly in Archimedes and Emily's direction, it hit Emily and smashed into glasspieces and cut into her wings, Seeker realised, dived and caught the bird in her paws, Medic can only watch in horror, he also just realised what he had done,"What was that for!?" Seeker had taken the pieces out of the bird's chest, luckily she was still alive but unconsicous."I'm sorry I didn't know zhat I zas zhinking..." Seeker stared at him with her angry eyes"Of couse you did, your drunk, just like the others","No wait,I didn't mean it!" but before he could say more Seeker left with looked at the drunk medic, in disgust and sadness for Emily.


	6. Mann vs Machine

The Adminstrator was looking at the screens in front of her, one screen showed Seeker dropping BLU Spy down a vent back to his Adminstrator smirked, ever since she removed Seeker from the battlements she has helped keep Spies and others from meeting up, which herself was trying to prevent over years of this never-ending war between looked at the top right screen, the plains seemed peaceful until a giant blue machine appeared out of had a giant door at the front of it. "Mrs Pauling, we have a visitor",Mrs Pauling looked up from her computer,span around on the chair towards the top-right screen"Who are they?" the Adminstrator blowed out smoke from her cigerette,"How am I supposed to know".Mrs Pauling looked at her computer again and printed off a sheet and attached it to her clipboard,"Mrs, we have a letter from someone", she gave the clipboard to the women who read it and gave it back,"Well, hes finally returned".

"You may wondering why we have called this meeting", 18 mercs of both teams stared at the TV with the Adminstrator's face on it, sometimes looked at each other in first one to speak was RED Sniper"Well other then a great, big thing coming out of nowhere, no we dont know", some of the mercs on each side hid their smirks,"We got a letter yesterday that there is a third brother who wants this land, we must not let him have may not like this but you hvae to work together, he said on the letter that he has a surprise for you I hope your ready" the TV switched off laving the mercs staring at each other.

The battle on the letter said that it was going to be 8:30 in the morning, it was more organized then the normla battles.9 mercs, a couple from each side, in a line faced the giant machine."All of you are ready?" RED Heavy said to the team"Ready!".At that moment, the massive door opened in the front of the in hundreds came out, the BLU Medic looked at them closlyand was shocked,"Comarades, zhey are imprints of us!", the clacking of feet came towards them, Scouts came with a bomb"COME ON FELLAS, TREAT THIS AS A POINT"as RED Soldier tacked his robot self.

They have won the battle, for were all worn Demoman was limping and Soldier had to carry him back to base, Heavy had to pick up the Scout in his arms who had become unconscious, thanks to a robot Scout hitting him round the Medic healed the Pyro who got seriously injuryed in battle againist a robot Demoman, he didn't feel happy bout it or down from it, he was still thinking about Seeker, if he wasn't a stupid asshole, she would have told him what to no, he was idiot for thinking so.

Seeker was woken up from the Heavy's mini-gun,"Oh my god, now what is it, first a fucking machine comes in now Heavy's bullets are annoying me"normally she could sleep through any gunshot,she tried to get back to sleep but the clanking of feet didn't help, she went to look what the fuss was about"Wat the fuck" she was watching robots of the team running towards the real crew, she then looked at the BLU Medic tanding amonest them. She wasnt going to help them why should she, her head turned towards the sleeping, injured dove, who was twitching because of the pain, Seeker covered Emily with her wing, to get rid of the sound.

"We totally owned them" RED Scout was conscious and running around he tired mercs, who were laying back in the lounge,"But one knows what is coming tomorrow" RED Spy blowed out a smoke ring,"Oh what ever frenchy at least I m trying to be in a good mood, nevermind I 'm off to watch baseball",the BLU Scout turned on the TV and looked at the screen,"Wheres Medic?" Sniper looked up from his newspaper and got up to go to Medic's office"I think hes in his office, I go and check".Sniper went down the corridor and opened the door by an inch. he saw the Medic at his desk drawing something, he sneeked in and tip toed to the Medic was drawing a jaguar with green eyes and wings staring at the moon, another drawing showed the creature with a black dove,Sniper looked closely at the bird, a name popped into his head, Emily.

He stepped back,"Sniper zhat are you doing here?!" the Sniper held his hat ignoring him"So thats what she looks like now" he turned to the doors and was just abut to leave,"Zait, you know her" Medic got up and turned to him,the Sniper looked at him with tears,"Thats Seeker, I knew her a long time back, I really liked her, I tried to keep her on the team you know but she said she had to leave and that was that I tried to forget everything, I saw her on the day of your win, everything came back to me." Sniper sat down on the operation table, Medic looked at the Austrailian, she was right it was the Sniper she knew."She saved me" Sniper saw the doctor sit back down again,"Huh?".

"She saved me zwei, first zas zhen I had RED Soldier's sword in me, respawn zas off and she saved me from death, the second zime zas zhen I got stabbed by a spy, fell into the water and nearly drowned, but she saved my leben again, zhen we became Freunde I mean friends zhen I was stupid,drunk and hurt Emily, I am afraid that I would never see her again" Medic drawed details on the jaguar drawings"Well, people make mistakes, thing is Seeker can never leave, especially now that you injuryed the bird" Medic looked at Sniper again"Why did she chose this horrible place, she told me how happy she was in the Amazon" the Sniper looked at the full moon"She isn't selfish, she knew that Emily wasn't feeling well and she had no choice but join to keep her friend alive, you are stupid to ever get on her bad side" Sniper wiped his tears and closed the office doors behind him.


	7. Green Fire Inside

The next couple of weeks, the mercs fought againist the robots, ever since the first battle, the group had got used to each other, the only problem now was BLU Scout and RED Spy teasing each other, Sniper avoided the had hurt Seeker's oldest friend and now she could never show herself again, his chances of even catching a clipse her is low, he sighed and shot the robot Sniper in the head, they may look like him but they are rubbish at ground then started to rubble. the crew stopped running towards the enemie even Scout stopped running and fell over, then loud clanks of feet and the spinning of wheels were heard from the tunnel, Sniper looked up from his scope and met the eyes of a giant robot Heavy with huge mini-gun followed by normal robot medics "Blood' Hell", Scout got up and looked up,"Holy Shit!" then ran away robotic Heavy opened its mouth and not the voice of him, but the voice of a different man,"This is only the start of what I have built, I swear to you, you are not going to win".The Heavy span up his minigun and shot bullets at the mercs, Sniper had to duck behind a crate, How the heck are supposed to beat this thing?!"YAAHHHH" Heavy fired Sasha at the robot with Medic behind him, Sniper had an idea"Guys, shoot the medics!"Heavy looked at the medics behind the giant Heavy "Right!".

Each medic fell down and the robot Heavy,leaving the mercs was on his knees with exhaustion, Medic healed up Engineer,"Thanks doc, spy stabbed me again", the crew went back inside and crashed on the sofa."Did you hear the man, if we a tired from one giant Heavy, he sends more, and we doomed" Scout was holding his bat, half cracked from hitting a tank from the last battle,"Faid to say but Scout is right" Sniper was cleaning his rifle with a rag,"So what we do?" Heavy looked up from polishing Sasha,Spy got up and adjusted his tie "Gentleman can I suggest something?" the team looked at him as if yea whatever"We need a leader, ever since this started we have been a mess" Engineer opened up a beer from the fridge"Hes right actually, we've been all over the place","Vmtm?" Pyro stopped looking at the fireplace"Who would like to leader?". Sniper looked at the Medic who was sitting on the sofa thinking, the Medic was also staring at the fire he had been thinking about Seeker, she hasn't shown herself for weeks, he even stayed up one night to see if she appeared, but then realised that the team were looking at him,"Well Medic, what do you think of this?" the Medic got up and turned to the Sniper who nodded, if he can't keep going like this, he needs to get himself organized"I zould do zhatever it takes".

"Demoman! Set another zrap" Medic called over the Demoman, who lanched his stickybombs where the giant Pyro ran over and exploded into metal,"Zell Done!".The Medic felt better then ever, he had took the chance to be leader and his team has done better, they have, in Scouts words, 'owned' the robots.A robot Scout ran towards them without a weapon, the Medic raised one of his eyebrows,Heavy couldn't be stopped"Yahahh!"and shot the Scout, which fell down roughly on the and the other mercs walked over to the decayed was a TV screen on his chest, the TV flicked on and a man was shown."The Adminstrator is right, you always kill the , knowing you have done so well destroying my creations, come 7:00pm tomorrow where you will fight your last battle, if you win I will go away and never come back but if you lose, I take over this place that my dumb brothers fought over all those years, no respawn will save you now", the screen went black.

The crew were in the RED base lounge, Pyro was staring at the fire, Scout for once was quiet, Spy was somewhere and Heavy was hugging his Sasha with Engineer on the was exploring the base to take his mind off then heard something from one of the rooms,he opened the door slightly and saw Sniper on the bed, staring at a painting on the looked at himself on the wall,"Sniper zhat are you doing?", he turned around to find Medic looking at him"Did you paint zhis?" the Sniper looked at the painting"Seeker painted this, some bits of the paint is still wet, looks like she came back to finish it", the Medic looked closely at the painting, he saw the RED team with their weapons and he realised that they were in the war poses, he then looked to the right on the team and saw a giant black smuge."That used to be her, it seems that she came here and rubbed it out", Sniper sighed and left the room leaving Medic,sitting on the bed, glaring at the wall.

The nine Mercs lined up facing the giant,blue machine, its discs stop spinning and turned to the was takling his last words to the mini-gun, Engineer was also hugging his sentry, Spy was looking at a photo, Pyro was stared at the stars above him, Demoman was drinking his last whisky, Soldoier was holding his helmet,Scout was kissing his bat,Sniper was looking at two photos,one of them his parents and the other...Seeker, Medic was stroking Archimedes in his arms, the bird lifted up and flew towards the Mercs then payed attention to the door of the smoke came out of the sides of the massive door and lowered down with a clan on the ground, the smoke cleared away and heard the clacking of giant robots of each merc and they stepped mercs looked in horror at the amount of giant robots coming out of the door,"Lets do this!" the Demoman ran forward and shot his Scotish Resistance to the massive robot Demoman.

The team were now in a circle back to robots were coming from each direction, the only one not in the circle was the Scout who jumped onto the backs of the mechcanics and hit them around the head with his baseball and robots started to slow down and the amount of them became less,"Zhats it! Itz zorking!" the Medic was shooting his syringe gun into the metal Pyro's the fighting stopped completely, the mercs were exhausted."You will not win this!" a man's voice was heard from a huge Heavy came up behind the blue machine, its eyes were glowing red and pipes on his back pumped out mercs can only look up up at the giant,Engineer held his broken arm "Oh praise the Lord".The man on the speakers laughed,"This is my latest creation, it has taken me so long but I have finally made him", the Heavy was clearing up some blood from the scar on his face,"He is no match for me" the man ran forward with his Sasha and shot endlessly at the thing, it turned it head and punched the Heavy into the he lifted his fist, the body of Heavy was left, ugging his gun."Nooo!" the Scout was trying to run to the fat man,"Non Scout, you get yourself tué out there!" the Spy held the crying Scout back but the little man managed to get away and looked at the pounded Heavy,"Come on man, please", no answer.

The Scout wiped his tears off his face and pointed at the speakers"You are so going down for this", the man can only snigger in the background."Yaahhh!" Medic had enough, his teammates yelled their battle cry and followed the mad robot Heavy wtached the little people run up to him, he raised his hand and yanked it down on top of Scout managed to survive the impact and hit the huge thing in the leg in tears,"You bloody, fucking robto, why can't you leave us ALONE!" the Scout ran out of energy and sank to his knee and the foot of the metal robot landed on other mercs were consious but can only see the glowing,red eyes.

The Medic looked through his cracked glasses, he had lead his team into death road, but as if an angel had come down from heaven, a flap of wings were heard above him, he saw the glowing eyes of Seeker and her green eyes looked down at him in pitty, the Heavy saw the flapping creature and was about to step on the it, the creature dodged with ease,"Seeker zhat are you?..." the jaguar didn't say anything but flew up and above the robot's head, who waved his arms in the air as if she was a fly."Hahahaha, oops, to slow!" Seeker then landed on his the top of his head and just as the arm fell on the head, she flew back into the air, the Heavy made a dent in his Heavy's eyes then started to turn brighter red and his metal body turned red,Ubercharge, the thing then started to winged creature was staring in awe at the great,bright red, then turned to the Medic who was watching her from afar, he was going to get killed.

Seeker was going to do something that she wished she didn't have to do again, she flew chest height of the green eyes then started burning brighter green, the end of her wings were also burning green and her claws grew longer and burned with anger, the jaguar with burning wings roared and flew faster then before into the chest of Heavy. Red lights flicked and wires zapped about inside the chest of the giant, which fell down onto it's knees and with a crash, the rest of it Medic looked at his surviving teammates, Demoman was holding his head and Soldier was picking up the Pyro and Engineer, the Spy was next to the body of Scout, he then looked towards the Sniper who was holding something in his hands, his hat and sunglasses were next him on the stepped through the smoke and fog found Sniper holding a girl in his arms crying."No please dont do this to me mate" the girl had light brown hair, she had two Shahanshahs on eachside of her waist and a golden pistol in her pocket.

A black dove was pecking at her to wake her up.


	8. I will Never Leave

"NOOOO! You destroyed him" the Sniper couldn't take anymore, he rested the girl's head on his hat, picked up his rifle and shot the speakers, the area went silent. He then picked up the girl, she still had wings on her back. "Doc, come with me" the Australian turned around to head back to the main base, Medic looked back at his comrades, they nodded to follow the Sniper.

They came bursting through the office doors, shocking Archimedes but was delighted to see Emily, Sniper laid the girl on the operation table, Medic went straight to the cupboards to collect medicine and bandages, the girl wimped with pain, the Sniper would have hugged the her tightly but that would cause more pain for the Shelia, he could only watch the doctor get to work.

She was dreaming, she imaged herself back at school, before everything started. Reading underneath the Oak tree, hanging out with her friend Emily and cleaning out the base they found. Then she had the nightmare of the guy who ruined her life, the first kill and the first changing into the creature. But things got better, her dove and her went into the Amazon and had survived there until the Mrs Pauling came along and brought us to Team Fortress where she met new people and fought for her team, she wished for that to happen again. If only if she breathed when she was born.

Seeker opened her eyes by a millimetre, she was lying on a bed, then raised her paw... she went wide eyed at the fact that her paw was now a hand, human. She then saw her weapons on the side table, she heard the sounds of a chair squealing along the floor, she turned slowly to see Sniper without his hat or sunglasses leaning against the desk and Medic sitting on a chair, "When is she going to wake up doc, she's been out for weeks now", Jesus Christ did she really pass out for weeks, "Seeker is still breathing and her heart rate is fine, she's alive don't zorry", the Sniper had a worried face "Am staying here till she wakes up, I am not leaving her side" the Sniper then sat down on the bed next to Seeker, the Medic nodded and left the room for lunch. Sniper laid his hand on hers and looked, her injured wing had crippled again, "Oh com on Shelia, you need to stop doing that" he gently as he could move her wing out of the way. "Sniper!" the Australian turned around and rushed out of the office and the girl smiled.

"Whts the problem doc", the Medic was looking at the black dove, "Emily is zrying to zell us somezhing but I can't understand her, and I zhought I was good with doves" he chuckled, the Sniper stared at him if he was mad "Doc, how the hell am I supposed to know wht the bird wants?" the Sniper was putting his sunglasses and hat on "It could be important ".Emily was bouncing up and down and pointing a wing at the window, Medic and Sniper looked out the window and saw a glimpse of a black shape. "Oh".

Both of them ran outside and saw Seeker flying in the air, doing twists and turns in the dark sky. "Oh it feels so good to be free" the girl with wings was spinning and ran across the rooftops of the base, "Seeker! Come down your going to get yourself badly injured" she turned her head towards the two men, she laughed, landed on a tree and fell upside down on the branch in front of Sniper "Nice to see you again Snipes", the Sniper rubbed the back of his head, "Yea Good te see ya mate, I need to give you something" the Sniper ran into the base, "Are you Seeker?" the Medic was confused "Yep that's me, but I don't know why I am human and especially with wings, I have never been like this" Medic looked down in sadness "I'm sorry zhat I was stupid and hurt Emily like zhat" Seeker smiled "I forgive you doc" Seeker took one hand off the branch and took her wing, Sniper came back with a rag "Here" he opened up the rag and Seeker's old Australian hat "Sniper how did you get this" the girl climbed on top of the branch and put the hat on her head "It was left by the old Medic and I took it in case I see you" tears started to build up in his eyes "When I looked at this last, I thought I would never see you again..." the Sniper was hugged by Seeker, "Oh Sniper I wo never leave you".

The rest of the team were in the lounge watching TV, only Pyro was watching the fireplace. Sniper, Seeker and Medic came into the room, "Hey laddies, its te lassie" the mercs turned to the girl with black wings. "err Hi" the Soldier saluted to Seeker "I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR SAVING OUR ASSES OUT THERE" Spy had to put his fingers in his ears to block out the shouting, "No probs helmet head" and sat next to the Pyro looking at the flames, he then looked at the girl and pointed at the fireplace then took Seeker's hand and waved it about, Seeker understood, she raised her hand and it covered itself in green flames, the Pyro clapped in joy and Seeker laughed."Hmm dm ymm dm tmmm?", "It normally glows when I'm angry but I figured out how to control it now" she clicked and the flame vanished.

Sniper sat on a chair in the kitchen with his legs on the table with his newspaper. "You need to learn some manners bushman" he lowered his paper and looked at the Spy leaning against the doorway fiddling with his knife "Na" and returned to his newspaper. "You seem to like the Seeker girl don't you", "What makes you so sure wanka" the Spy sniggered "Come on monsieur you have been glaring at the girl as if you haven't seen her in a long time" the Sniper folded up the newspaper and threw on to the table and stood up to the Spy "That's because I didn't, me and her used to be good friends back then on the RED team and when she left I had none to talk to, I missed her." he was about to leave the room but then the Spy interrupted him "So you do like the girl then" the Sniper was getting fed up with his bull "God your beginning to sound like Scout" the Frenchman's smile was wiped off his face "Don't talk about Scout, no matter how much I hated him he was a good man, he died for honour" Sniper laughed, "So you do miss Scout then" the Spy rolled his eyes and Sniper smirking.

The Medic and Seeker were standing together looking down at the body of Scout on the operation. "I couldn't do anyzhing else to keep him alive he zill be remembered" the Seeker had never really knew Scout, but when she saw him battle when the Heavy died, he was brave. Emily and Archimedes were on the ceiling pipe also staring down at Scout, Emily blinked and flew down to Seeker's shoulder. The Seeker put her hat back on her head with a smile, "Maybe there's still something" the Medic turned to her if she was mad "But Seeker, he's past" the girl clicked her fingers "But I know something that could get him back!". She settled her hand on the boy's chest, she closed her eyes in concentration, and the doctor stepped back. Green flames spread through the Scout's veins the flames surrounded the heart and gave way when the heart started beating.

Scout breathed quickly holding his chest, Seeker cheered "Yes! I knew it will work!" and hugged the shocked Medic. "How did you do zhat?" the Seeker put a finger to her lips. "Where...Where am I?" the Scout was now holding his head in confusion. "You're at the main base" the Scout looked up at the girl and then looked at her wings "IAre you an angel? Am I dead?","Not exactly" Scout looked around the room "I remember!, I got fucking stamped on by a fucking Heavy did we win?" the Medic knew he just raised from the dead but"Scout mind you language before a lady" "No worry doc, yes we won" Sniper came into the room "Hey Seeker..." he was now looking at the Scout, who waved happily."How the fuc.."Medic was glared at him"How the hell did you do that!?" Seeker laughed "I have my ways, we are going to have to explain this to the others somehow aren't we".Sniper calmed down and grinned "I have te tell you something Scout".

The rest of the mercs were in the kitchen with their coffee and dinner."Hey guys whtz up?!" a familiar voice was heard form the doorway, there stood Scout as if nothing team were staring at the once dead Scout, Pyro was leaning against the wall and nearly fell over, he too was staring at the walked over and touched the shoulder of the boy "Are you a ghost?" Scout laughed,"Ghost Na not yet, how you doing spi?" Spy was god-smacked ."I thought you were dead" Scout sniggered "I was, but with some help I'm back baby" Seeker, Medic and Sniper came through the doorway, "How did ye..." the Demoman was shocked even if he was drunk,"I have my ways, sadly the Heavy I couldn't revive, two much damage, lost to much blood" the Scout looked back at the sad face of Seeker, tears were about fall own his face but was then stopped surprisingly by Spy who hugged him,Pyro only recovered and fainted again at sight of the two people hugging and Soldier had to pick him up and take him to the lounge."Please don't cry again, it was hard enough on the battlefield", the Spy let go and the Scout smiled "So you did miss me" Seeker looked at the Sniper who winked.

"I haven't seen the stars in ages" Sniper and Seeker were together on the rooftop "I saw the stars everynight while you lot were asleep, well except the times when the Spies came out then not of you" they both sniggered"I missed these nights" Seeker looked at him with a raised eyebrow,"Wouldn't be a surprise, I mean you've probably too busy to look at the stars" Sniper looked at her, the moonlight shone down on the girl's hair Sniper stuttered "I mean ...looking at the stars together again, I missed those nights we spent believing in aliens and that" Seeker hugged Sniper, he wasn't really expecting that and he wasn't really used to hugs, his face lit up red in embarrassment."I missed it too".She let go and stood up and pulled Sniper up "Let me show you something".

Seeker wings spread and before Sniper could react, he was lifted into the air and carried across the forest."Woahh careful mate" Seeker laughed and lowered him down on to the platform,she landed and sat next to the surprised Sniper"Do not do that again",Seeker smiled the sweetest smile she could make"Sorry bout that but this is where I have been all this time, I chose this tree because I thought this was the best place to watch the stars" Sniper looked around the platform, the burnt up ashes, the bones of chicken and a blanket to sleep looked up and she was stars shone brighter then before, suddenly comets fell from the sky in a dazling and Sniper stared in wonder "Amazing" Sniper turned to Seeker again, he thought she was more beautiful then any of the stars above them, the comet's light flickered in her haze-blue eyes, "Seeker I want to tell you something" Seeker turned to him "Hmm?" Sniper looked down in embarrassment"Errmmm" Seeker properly faced Sniper"Come one man, spit it out" comets continued flying across the skies,shook his head in disbelieve,"I really like you, in a way" Seeker sniggered quietly,"And what do you mean by that?" Sniper was beginning to go red again "I...god I ain't good at this..I... love you".Seeker was taken back by this, Sniper put his hands in surrender as if he didn't want to hurt her "If you don't like me back then thats fine I'm sory..." he was interrupted by the lips that met his."Don't say that, I missed you so much" Seeker was about to cry , but Sniper wiped the tears off her cheek "I will never leave" he put his arms around Seeker and they cuddied together underneath the stary night.

Two hats dropped on top of a rose bush.


	9. Asking for Trouble

A man slams his hands down on the table, he looked forward at the video screen, replaying the same tape over and over again."How!?" a robot Medic with a clipboard behind him beeped "VHAT zzSHALL VE DO NOW SIRzz?" the man was staring at the screen continiously, his eyes were wide with anger "I want to find out how 9 idiots can destroy a 30 tonne robot!" the robot nodded and left the man covered his eyes in disbelive, his one creation that he had worked on most of his life had been destroyed, he watched the tape again and saw something he didn't before.A green light was heading towards the giant Heavy with such force that no army can withstand it, a giant hole was made in the front of the machine which toppled down."How did I not see this? I'm getting old" he rubbed his eyes and looked closely at the green light."No...It can't be".

Seeker woke up, she never felt better. Emily was sleeping on the window sill with quite snoring with Archimedes, Seeker felt hands around her waist and looked at Sniper sleeping beside smiled, she clearfully moved his hands and got up to get dressed, Emily woke up and landed on Seeker's shoudler who stroked the then jumped onto the bed to go back to sleep. Seeker closed the door quietly so she didn't wake anyone up.

"Hello Seeker" Medic waved, he was sitting on the was sittin in the corner having hangover."Ain't you going to battle today?" Seeker started the kettle in the kitchen "Nicht, itz the veekend" Seeker came into the lounge with two cups of coffee and gave one to Medic "Danke" and sipped the coffee,"I didn't know it was the weekend" Seeker sat down next to the Medic,"How do you not know it iz the veekend?" the Seeker blew her coffee "I haven't really paid attention to the time of day, I didn't need too" she sipped her drink and the two had a comfortable slience, until Medic thought something "Vhen I zaw you az the jaguar, I could never imagine you az a human" Seeker raised her eyebrow "I mean... when you told zhe ztories, it vas if you vere like zhat all you life, but now zhat your a human now, I didn't imagine you zith zeapons and a very zilly hat", "It not silly, its an Australian hat, its perfectly normal. You wouldn't believe what other people called my hat: cowboy, stupid, idiotic you name it", the man smiled " Zhats somezhing Sniper vould say" Medic finished his coffee and got up to put the cup in the kitchen "Zhat are you doing today zhen?" Seeker leant back on the couch "Dont know, porbably test out my wings" as she said this she llifted her wings and looked at the feathers "I vas going to zown later, vant to come?" Medic stood in the doorway "I don't see why not".

Sniper rolled over on the bed and hugged Seeker around the waist. He then felt a pecking pain on his his eyes and found a unhappy Emily pecking at his hands "Ouch oh sorry mate" he let go and the dove flew out the window. He picked up his sunglasses from the side table and put them on as the sunlight shone down through the window, "Seeker?" he looked around the room but Seeker wasn't anywhere in the room. Sniper got up from the bed and put on his hat, got dressed and ran out of the room.

Seeker and Medic walked up to the ambulance van, Seker spread her wings and flew above the van."Seeker vhat are you doing?" Seeker landed on top of the van "How many residents are in tha town? and how many would probably be freaked out that I wings on my back" saying this pointing at her black wings, Medic thought about it for a second then ran back in, Seeker looked back at the doctor holding straps of some sort "Doc, what is that?"," Zhis Seeker, is going to help you hold back your wings, all you have to do is wear a jacket over the top". Medic ajusted the straps to Seeker's back, the wings wrapped around her like a cloak "Maybe I wont need that jacket" Medic smirked and they both got into the ambulance and drove off.

"Tavish, do you know where the shelia went?" Sniper walked into the lounge and spoke to the Demoman."Don't shout she went with Medic to town , just don't shout" Sniper's eyes widened "Wanka, what was he thinking, people would be freaked out" he put his hand in his left pocket to find his campervan keys and rushed out of the room, leaving Scottishman to his headache and Soldier shouting at him.

It was midday and Medic looked forward at the road, Seeker was in the seat next to him looking at the scenary,"I haven't been in a vehicle for ages" sand flew up from the road. The van turned in to a space outside an old street, like something off a cowboy movie."This is an ooolllddd town dam" Seeker tried to do her best cowboy accent, Medic just stared at her "Its still has people living here, they know about Team Fortress and all the fighting over there, they know about us, but they don't know you, so be careful I will be in shop and please leave your weapons here or you will start trouble" Seeker left her knives and the two got out of the van,"I will be at the pub for a beer".

Sniper tapped the steering wheel in rhythm to the music, staring out to the plains. He was worried for Seeker, he knew what it was like in that town, it was stupid for Medic to bring her there of all then heard the wheels of a truck behind him. The truck had a dozen men with guns which sided next the campervan "Pull over your vehicle and none gets hurt" the AUstralian pushed down on the accelerator leaving the men in dust, gun shots were heard behind . The campervan was coming up to train tracks, he then turned his head towards the sound of a train whistling, Sniper stepped it up and rushed past the tracks just as the train zoomed past the shouts of men behind him faded He had to warn them now.

Seeker stepped through the doors of the pub, everyone looked towards the entrance. Seeker walked towards the bar and sat down on the tall stool, then everything went back to talking."What would you like fine lady"," Just a beer dont care what type" the bartender took a beer out of the fridge and opened it for her "You aren't around here are yer missy" Seeker took a gulp of beer "Na, just passing by" she was about to have a another swig of her drink then a guy who came towards her and leant againist the bar "Hello my names Alan, whats your baby" Seeker looked towards the man beside her, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and sounded American "Number 1 mate don't call me baby and Number 2 my name is nothing to do with you","Oh come on baby I dont mean to bother you..." Seeker was getting annoyed "Then don't bother me then" Seeker finished her drink, the man ordered two drinks and gave one to Seeker "Hey would you like to come with me...", Seeker pushed away the drink "Go away man, dont even pretend that you didnt put something in that drink, I aint stupid" the bartender looked towards the man "Get out of my pub go on out!" everyone turned towards the blonde man who looked pretty pissed off and walked out of the place. "Thanks for letting me know, that guy has been chatting up girls that come in here" Seeker shrugged "No probs mate" the bartender go out another beer "Here its on the house" suddenly gun shots were heard far off and everyone except Seeker ducked underneath the table.

The doors slammed open with guys masked and holding Medic and some other people by the collar."Give me your money you bastards" Seeker sipped her second beer and wiped her mouth "Why is this turning more into a cowboy movie everytime", "Shut up bitch, we didn't want your input, now give us your money" the bartender rushed upstairs and heard the unlocking of a safe "Dude I ain't scared of that gun your holding, and it is a pretty crap gun" the man was getting annoyed by this girl "Shut up! or I would blow your brains out" and shot at the floor, screams of women and children outside were scared, Seeker couldn't bare it "Stop that your scaring them!" the man and other masked outside the building laughed "What you going to do, shout at us to stop" Seeker threw the bottle at the man who dropped the Medic, holding his head "Son of a bitch!" and shot at Seeker "Seeker!" Medic was on the floor trying to reach the girl who was on the floor, a bullet hole was placed into her neck. The German got up and punched the man behind him and knocked him out, guns started shooting at him. The Medic magicially pulled out his syringe gun from his coat and shot the men, screams and yells from the town ran out of the area. Shots were heard far off.

He saw what happened in the building. Tears were dropping from his face landing on the ground. Sniper was was lying on his front with his Sniper rifle, and he was mad. He shot the fellow. masked man on the truck in the head. A clicking of a gun was behind him "Times up 'mate' " Sniper lowerd his rifle and put up his hands in surrender, he couldn't risk his life while the Respawns off. He held by the collar and dropped to his knees next to the Medic who was managed be under control."Why did you bring her here?" Sniper whispered while looking at his comrade but said nothing. The bartender came out of the pub with a bag of money and gave it to the masked man who recovered from the punch. He raised the bag above his head a shot was heard down from the end of the street and all the money fell out of the bag. "That must be embarrassing" a girl was standing with a gold pistol. The guy dropped the bag and eyes widened in shock. Seeker 's neck clicked as she stretched " Thanks, now my neck aches". The gang opened fire towards the girl, she yawned "You know when I sad your guns were crap, it takes up so much ammo" the guns then stopped, the men tried to find more bullets but none were left. Seeker's face then turned serious "Leave" the guy threw down his gun "Not without the money" Seeker sighed "Fine , I wish I didnt have to do this but looks like I dont have a choice" Seeker's wings then broke the straps and spread out, the masked men stepped back from the girl as her eyes glowed green, Sniper grinned "Your in trouble now mates" none looked at him. The jaguar creature roared and went up into the sky. She looked down at the men who were running away and laughed. The creature zoomed down and picked up one of the masked men, who waved around, and threw him up and catched him. Residents looked up at the jaguar, women hugged their children, but the children looked at her and laughed. Sniper waved at the runaway men who rushed towards their truck and drove off."Don't leave me!" the man in the air was still being thrown about, giggling childen pointed at the man, the bartender then started creature then held the man be the collar and caught up with the truck and dropped him in it," And dont even think about coming back!".

The jaguar landed on the ground. Everyone looked at her, one child managed to escape his mother's arms and hugged the creature's neck. Seeker was taken back by this "Thank you" the child stoked the jaguar's head. Other children rushed towards Seeker and joined the hug. The creature's eyes glowed a light blue and turned human, kneeling on the ground, being hugged by children. Their mothers took the children away from her, her wings were showing as before. "Who are you?" the bartender stepped forward, Seeker sighed and looked up at him "I come from Team Fortress, I ain't really in the battle of it but I stop people from both teams ever meeting eachother, its not exactly the best job but I have to do it" Sniper walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "I think its better if we leave shelia" they were about to leave but then the bartender held out a bottle of beer "Here, and thanks for earlier" she nodded and took the beer and got into the campervan while the Medic went into the van, the people of the town stared out.


	10. I am What I am

Seeker leant on her arm as she watched the passing plains. Sniper looked at her through the corner of his eye "What were you thinking shelia, you had me worried" the girl then looked at the Australian and saw the dried up tears on his cheeks, "Have you been crying?" the man turned red in embarrssed, Seeker laughed "You don't have to worry bout me..","No I worry about you mate because if anything happens to you then I wont know what I'll do. I have missed you too much to go through that again." Sniper looked down at his steering wheel, Seeker could only stare wide eyed at the man sitting next to her, he had waited for her to come back and couldn't bear to be lonely much longer. Sniper then went wided as Seeker kissed him on the cheek "Dont forget what I said yesterday, I won't ever leave you" Sniper smiled and half-driving put his arm round Seeker.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PRIVATE!?" Soldier looked underneath his helmet at the Medic "I vas in town vith Seeker Dummkopf" Demoman and Scout were on the sofa and looked at each over and shrugged."WHERE IS SEEKER!?","Vith ze Sniper now can I please get to my office, I need to feed my doves" and he walked off, he opened his office doors and paper flew out."Verdammt!" the Medic quickly closed the windows and tried to catch the papers that escaped his office. He ran into the corridors following a paper then Seeker caught it in front of him, he froze. "Hey Doc, I came to your rescue once again" she looked on the piece of paper and was surprised to find a drawing of her as the creature."Seeker let me explain, vhen I talked to you zhat night on ze platform, I vas so fascinated by your stories and ze way you vere and I drew you, I am sorry you probably didn't want to be reminded zhats vhy I hid zhem so you didn't have vorry about ze vay you looked, I sound stupid don't I..." the Medic was about to leave until heard "Wait.." he looked into Seeker's eyes, she was still looking at the picture of herself, she was as the creature but underneath the Oak Tree with her dove Emily sitting on her back."This is amazing, don't be so hard on your self, have you got anymore?" Medic was surpirsed,"Err I have some more in my office" Seeker grabbed Medic's arm and pulled him down the corridor, "Please show me".

An old man walked down the hill, he peared through the bushes at the two buildings, the squeaking of a wheel was heard behind him. He looked through the window of a Medic's office and saw the Medic showing papers to a girl,"It is you, you have grown". The robotic Medic stood behind him "whtzzzz doz zzve do zzssir?" the man looked at him, "Lets be civil about this".

"Wow you even did a drawing of me singing that night" Seeker looked closely at the picture of her with spread wings with Emily and the other doves in the sky "Zhat vas funny vhen you gave me zhat note" Seeker raised an eyebrow "Yea I swear I got ink in my mouth after that" loud squeaking was heard outside "Vhat is zhat?" Seeker put the pictures in the drawer. Medic got out his syringe gun and Seeker got out her gun and ran out the office. "I want her" the man was standing in front of the bridge with clanking robots behind him, Pyro, Sniper, Engineer, Heavy, Scout, Spy, Soldier and Demoman was standing outside the RED building, Seeker and Medic got out the back door and hid behind a couple of barrels "No" Medic looked at Seeker "You know him?" the girl turned to her friend very seriously "I know him well". "Get them!" the man shouted at the robots behind him, the robot Heavy took out his minigun but Heavy had already got out Sasha and shot endlessly at his counter-point "Did he bring babies to fight us?" Scout had jumped out and bonked the robot Scout in to the water, the man realised "I thought you were dead, it seems Amia has learnt a lot" the Scout looked into his eyes and started to run at the man but was knocked out by the enemy Demoman. "GET EM BOYOS!" Demoman raised his sword and charged at the robot twin.

"Wmmm dm wm dm wmmm hmm?" Pyro was staring at the grey- haired man tied to the wooden chair. Sniper looked down at him, he knew Seeker, if he caused pain to Seeker in the past, he was going to find more then a pain in the neck. Seeker and Medic walked into the dark room "Leave please I would like to talk to him" Heavy nodded "Come on" the team left.."Everyone" Medic and Sniper looked at eachother then man looked up and saw the girl take a chair from corner of the room "Amia.." "Dont talk!" Seeker sat down and calmed down "You turned me into this, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be turning into that.. thing" the man smiled "Amia listen, let me go and come with me, we will destroy this place..", "Oh shut up, already your beginning that stupid allie " Seeker sighed "How do I get rid of the creature, you better tell me theres a cure" the man laughed "You were an experiment, do you really think that there is going to be cure to a experiment" a sharp pain was felt in his eye, Seeker took the seat again "Then make one, I have fed up with this bull, I want to be normal again" the man smiled again and was about to speak again but Seeker had more to say "Do you know what it feels like to turn into it, it hurts, it hurts more then that day you experimented on me. More then any fight. Every night, the pain gets stronger, thanks to you. I was just a normal kid, I had a friend, I had an actual life as any kid could get. But no, you come along and take me away and experiment on me as some test subject!" Seeker had got up and started hitting him in the head, tears started to build up in her eyes. Engineer heard the ruckus inside the room and had got Heavy, who held back the girl from hitting him any longer "No! He did this to me!" Seeker started kicking the giant man, she got away but then a hand rested on her shoulder "Don't do this mate, we take care of him" Seeker looked back at Sniper then turned back to the man, blood coming down his face and walked out the room, "You will always be like that Amia! There is no cure!".

Soldier wiped some sweat off his forehead, he had somehow managed to lock Seeker in a room. He took some good hits too as he looked at the bruises on his arms. He walked into the lounge and was greeted by the Spy "Well? How is she?" Soldier didn't have the energy to shout "She has been locked in the spare room where she can calm down" Scout was sitting back on the couch "Don't forget about the asshole in that black room" Demoman was sober, a feely sorry for the lass "The Bam-pot is right, what we gonna do with him" there was silence in the room for a couple of minutes "Let the missy deal with him, she would know what to do with him" Engineer got a beer out of the fridge, everyone nodded in walked into the room looking for something "Hey doc, what you looking for?" the Medic then looked at the Scout "Wheres Sniper?".

Sniper walked up to the locked room, he was hiding something behind his back."Seeker its me" no answer. The key was still in the lock, he turned the key and opened the door slightly, he saw Seeker staring at the wall. This was the room she had slept in couple of times was looking at the painting of the RED team she had painted those years ago. The black spodge was no longer there but held a painting of a girl, the Seeker that was always happy, the Seeker that cheered everyone up, the Seeker that never cared for her past anymore. The girl on the bed was smiling, Sniper sat next to her "You alight there, you put up a good fight againist Soldier" Seeker laughed "Yea I guess I did" the two kept staring at the painting "When I looked at him outside, I started looking back at the past again, I got angry and wanted to take it all out on him" she rubbed the tears off her face "But I think I got over it now, I am what I am now, even if there isnt a cure to my.. condition should I say but whatever, I have put up with it for so long that I don't it doesn't matter anymore" Sniper took her hand and placed her hat on her head "Dont let anyone change you no matter what, and here" he pulled out a rose "Found it with your hat" Seeker smiled and took it, "Its beautiful, thank you" the two hugged and met lips then looked back at the painting on the wall.


	11. Back to Normal

The Adminstrator watched the screens. Mrs Pauling was typing on the computer also noting some things down on her stopped and turned to her boss "What do you think they did with Grey Mann?" the Adminstrator put her finished cigarette into the tray beside her, "Killed him, holding him hostage. Wouldn't be surprised if they killed him, specially when they kill my messagers". She was about to take out another cigarette but then a crash of doors was heard behind her, Soldier who was holding Grey Mann on his shoulder threw the man down on the floor "How did you get in here!?" Mrs Pauling was still recovering from the shock straightened her glasses, The Adminstrator had got out of her chair and was pointing her finger at the Solder. The rest of the group soon joined behind Soldier "You could have just knokced on the doors mate", "Answer my question, how did you get in here!?" Seeker then flew above the team and waved, Mrs Pauling sighed and noted something on her clipboard, "Sory to intrude on your spying.." Spy rolled his eyes on that comment "...But we thought if you had any ideas on what to do with this asshole" The Adminstrator sat back down "You didn't kill him.. I am impressed...", "I told you we should have killed him..." the Demoman was then wacked around the head from Heavy who tutted "But if you insist I can take him in, I give him something to do" Mrs Pauling walked to Seeker and told her to come down, "Seeker stay here, others leave and go back to your base, we need to do some talking" the group opened of what was left of the doors and leaved, except Sniper "Sniper, it will be fine, go" Sniper left.

"Knowing that the battle between brothers will have to continue, we would have to get back to normal, the other team has been cleaning up the robots from other areas, your team got the worst. The teams will stay together but will will be put in the colours again. Now, what do we do with you?" Mrs Pauling got a seat for Seeker, who sat down and thought for a moment. "Is there a chance I can go back to night shifts?" The Adminstrator shock her head "The Spies aren't going to be meeting together anytime soon, and we can't exactly terminate you knowing that you are very difficult to kill" Seeker leant back in her seat, Mrs Pauling was back at her computer "I can think of only one thing...

Sniper fiddled with his fingers. The Medic and the Heavy were playing chess, Pyro was back watching the flames of the fireplace and the rest were watching TV."When is she coming back?" Sniper wasn't asking anyone personally, "She vill come or not, noone knows, just vait". The doors opened, Seeker walked in with pieces of paper, Sniper walked up to her "Sooo you staying with us?" Seeker smiled a sad smile "Lets just say I'll be around, but not during when your awake" Medic excused himself from the game "You going back to ze nightshifts zhen" Seeker shook her head "Na, no need anymore, I have no where else to go so I will be basicially doing tasks and that. Clear up the robot corpses, organise some stuff and probably keep an eye on that town that nearly got killed the other day". Heavy moved a piece on the board without Medic looking, but listened to Seeker "We won't see you again?" everyone turned from what they were doing "If your lucky". Pyro rushed over and hugged her "Pmmmzm dmnmt lmamm" Seeker hugged him back "I am sorry Pyro but I have to go" Sniper took Seeker's hand once Pyro let go and took her into the corridor "Seeker I... don't know what to do" Seeker laid a hand on his cheek "Lookout for me, I will be by you when ever your in trouble, the Adminstrator said that I she will be giving me breaks when your guys have yours so I to spend time with ou lot, don't tell the others though, I want to surprise them" Sniper smiled and kissed her back. "Come on shelia, the stars are out tonight".

The Adminstrator looked at her watch "Where is she?" the flap of wings was heard above her. She then looked up and Seeker was lowering down "Seeker!" the shouts of the mercs were behind her. Medic came up to her "Don't zhink zhat you can go vithout saying goodbye" Seeker laughed and hugged him "Sorry doc and thanks" everyone except Soldier hugged Seeker but instead shook hands with her."YOU DID A FINE JOB PRIVATE" the Adminstrator even had to cover her ears over the shouting. After the goodbyes, Mrs Pauling nodded to tell Seeker to get into the car, "See you guys" the mercs waved, Seeker looked at Sniper through the window and winked. The engine of the car started and out the gates of the base.

Seeker looked up at her platform,"Maybe I will change my place". Seeker quietly flew up and took apart the wooden flooring, while doing this, something struck in her head. She remembered back at school, of what she and her friend found there. Seeker smiled, jumped down and ran through the forest she quickly took a spade from the BLU building making sure not to make any noise. She ran again as far as she can from the buildings but not too far to the edge of the forest and dug. Too how she remembered it.


End file.
